The present invention generally relates to barbecue accessory products, and, more particularly, to the use of skewers to grill small pieces of meat and/or vegetables kebab-style on a cooking grill such as a barbecue.
The use of skewers to grill small pieces of meat and/or vegetables kebab-style is well known. Kebab skewers provide elongated, rod-like structures onto which the pieces of meat and/or vegetables can be impaled, and usually have sufficient length to provide a food-ladened skewer with a free handle end that can be gripped when placing the skewer onto a cooking grill and when lifting it off. Skewers are fabricated of a variety of materials, ranging from bamboo sticks to elongated stainless steel rods.
A well known difficulty with grilling meats and vegetables on a skewer is that the handle ends of the skewers tend to get quite hot when the food-ladened skewers are placed on the grill. This often requires that the skewers be picked up from the grills gingerly, or using a hot pad or oven mitt. A need therefore exists for a way of grilling skewered meats and vegetables without heating the skewer handles.